What did I do to deserved this?
by ILoveChrisColfer29
Summary: AU after Blaine sang "It's not right but it's okay". Chandler was a sweet guy whom always send Kurt cute, flirty texts and he seem harmless. Well, things not always what it seem to be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimed: Glee is not mine and never will be.**

**Summary: AU after Blaine sang "It's not right but it's okay". Chandler was a sweet guy whom always send Kurt cute, flirty texts and he seem harmless. Well, things not always what it seem to be. **

**Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Chandler/Kurt (non-con), Blaine/Kurt (past), brotherly Finn/Kurt and some Quinn/ Mike. **

**Warning: dark themes, violence, kidnap, sexual assault, drug use, possessive!Chandler, Vulnerable!Hurt!Kurt. (there will be more, I promise I will warn you in the next chapters). Oh, I almost forget, there will be Blaine and Rachel-bashing. So if you don't like it, you can go back now.**

**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by "Fool me once, fool me twice" by CloudGreen. Also, this is my first fic so there will be lots of mistakes. But I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:What did I do?

"Please let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone, please…" The tears rolled down on the younger teen cheeks. Gosh what did he do to deserved this?

"Sshh baby, don't cry. Everything will be okay,. You'll be safe with me, you don't have to be hurt anymore." The older boy cooed and used his thumb to wiped the tears. Then he smiled lovingly at the teen and kissed him on the forehead. "We will go far, far away, somewhere they'll never find us and we will live happily ever after, just liked the fairy tales, okay?"

"No, please, I… I want my family, my friends, my…" He stopped himself before he can say anything stupid." Please, just…please Chandler, please." More tears rolled down. Chandler frowned.

"But they only want to hurt you babe. Why do you want to be with them?" He reached down to cup the teen cheek with his hand. "Answer me, Kurt. Why do you want to be with them?"

Kurt tried to move away from the touch, but with his hand and legs tied to the bed posts, it was no used.

Please let me go back, please let me go back to them, back to my boyfriend, I love…" His sentence was unfinished when his right cheek felt a sudden pain, Chandler just slapped him.

Chandler eyes was dark, his face were red. He then grasped Kurt's hair painfully, forced Kurt to look at him. "I swear, if you ever said that mother fucker ever again, I will kill him and I will punish you, do you understand?" Kurt nodded. "Good." He dropped Kurt's head and walked to the door. Before turned the doorknob, he looked back at Kurt, an unfriendly smile appeared on his face. "We leaving tomorrow." Then he walked out of the room, left Kurt on his own with a question he tried to answer for weeks: What did I do to deserved this?

**P.S: Hope you enjoy! Review please ! Love You.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: Glee not mine and never will be.**

**Warning: dark themes, violence, kidnap, sexual assault, drug use, possessive!Chandler, Vulnerable!Hurt!Kurt. (there will be more, I promise I will warn you in the next chapters). Oh, I almost forget, there will be Blaine and Rachel-bashing. So if you don't like it, you can go back now.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys, you give me courage to keep writing :) **

**Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than the first one, and Chandler is not in it, but I promise he will be in the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy. Oh, and mistakes are there so… sorry :'(**

Chapter 1:

'…_It's not right but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway'_

Blaine finished his song, openly glared at the pale teen whom now had tears in his eyes.

All the members in New Direction, except for Blaine, looked at Kurt curiously, waiting for him to snap, cry or just do something. The silent went on until Rachel stood up, turned face to face Kurt.

"I can't believe you could do that to Blaine after what he did to you. He transferred to this school for you Kurt, he do anything for you and what did you do in return, you cheating on him. I thought you was better than that. Do you know how much it hurt when somebody you love cheating on you? No offend guys." She said when she saw hurt look (and annoy) on her friends face, then she turned back to Kurt. "I can't believe I can be friend with someone like you. You are such a basta…" She stopped when she saw Puck made his way toward her, his eyes filled with hatred.

"How can you talk to him like that?" He pointed his finger in her face. "Just because that hobbit sung a song about cheating didn't mean Kurt **actually** cheat on him. Did you have any proof?" With every word, his voice raised louder and louder until it turned into shouting. Rachel's terrify eyes looked straight into Puck's. "I.. I…" Words was stuck in her throat. She was so scared. Never in her life had anyone scream in her face, never.

Puck was still in the same position, finger pointed to Rachel. His breathing was unsteady. He shouldn't shouting at a girl, he know, but this was an exception because he was so fucking piss. Kurt was the most honest, greatest, nicest person he had ever met. Yeah, maybe before Glee happened he and the gay kid were enemies, and after that, they didn't became friend but Puck had stop bully Kurt and in returned, the countertenor had stop all the nasty comments about him. They weren't friend, yes, but they not exactly enemies anymore.

That changed when summer after sophomore year came.

The end of sophomore year, his grade was not enough for him to become a junior, so he had to took the tests again. He was so panic. Yeah, may be he acted like he didn't care but he did. He wanted to go out of this shit hole, he wanted to be famous.

He asked many people (aka Glee Club's losers) to help him but they all refused for different reason. Quinn still upset about the baby-gate thing so she didn't want to see him. Finn and Britney told him to copy other people's test, Santana only wanted to help him for sex, Mercedes had to go to a vacation with her family, blah blah blah. It were all bullshit. Everyone he thought were his friends just keep leaving him. That was when he asked the last person he wanted to asked – Kurt Hummel, and you know what surprise him the most, the dude say yes. The dude was bullied by **him** for almost a year agreed to help when all of his so–called-friend kept ignore him. Fuck, he was pathetic, but he had no choice.

So Hummel started to came over his house and tutoring him. At first, he was a little nerves (Hummel was kind of bitch sometimes); but then, he realized the gay dude can be really cool to hang out. Every time Mom not home, the countertenor often insist to helping him with cooking and baby-sit his sister Sarah (that the reason Sarah fond him so much). He kept wonder why Hummel was so good to him, so one time he asked. The countertenor shrugged at him. "When you joined the Glee Club, you had stop bullied people and did everything to protect us before. Beside, ND was a family. And family help family . This was the least I can do for you." Puck remembered he had stare at Hummel like he was an alien. Then he snorted and mumbled so small that the dude can't hear it. "Yeah right, family, you seem like the only one who think that." Days go on until the big tests came, he was very surprised how easy it was. And even more, he passed the exam with two B's at Math and English and the rest were A minus's. He was so happy but then the reality hit him: Hummel was not going to at his house anymore. He didn't know why he was so sad, but a part of him never want to let the countertenor go. But to his amazement, Hummel kept coming to his house to help him baby-sit Sarah while his Mom or Puck went to work. As the time float, they grew closer. Hummel became Kurt and Puck became Noah. At the end of summer, they turned from "frenemies' to 'best friend'. Even when school started, they still close, Kurt still came to his house whenever he free, and Puck often came to Hummel-Hudson resident to let the countertenor tutor him or simple just to hang out. When they at school, Puck kept his eyes on Kurt so those jocks can laid their hands on his boy. He didn't know why he so protective of the boy, at first he had think (like Kurt) that because they were 'family', but slowly (really slow), he figured that he had develop his feeling for the young countertenor somewhere in the summer, feeling that he couldn't define. It took him weeks to finally decided it just brotherly feeling, nothing more, nothing less. He had try to convince himself like that and when he started to believe it, then **boom**, Kurt was dating the hobbit and he had never been more upset. He was so confused. He should be happy for Kurt, but his heart broke every time he thought about Kurt with another guy. That was when he know for sure: he like Kurt, more then a friend should, more then he ever like Quinn or Santana. He kept his feeling inside, and pretend to be happy for the other boy. He had been like this for two-freaking-years, but the feeling never shrink, it even increase. And sometime, just sometime, he thought he had fall in lo…

His thought was cruelly interrupt by a pair of hand roughly shove his shoulder.

"If you don't know anything than don't speak." A voice shouted at him, he recognized the hobbit voice. Puck quickly get back his balance and faced with the jerk.

"How did you know I don't know? I'm his best friend." He yelled back and shove the other boy harsh.

"Okay, maybe if you know, why don't you tell me, huh? Why did you let him cheat on me?" An angry look showed on the hobbit face.

"Well, he happy about it, so why would I do that? Maybe he got tired of you and decided that you didn't deserved him." Puck smirked when Blaine even more angry. "Beside, you didn't deserved him anyway, you to much of a… douche." He smiled evilly at the hobbit. If look could kill, Puck would be on the floor right now.

What Puck didn't expect was the next thing Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, and if I didn't, then who, you?" Puck's blood went cold, the hobbit knew ? "You thought I didn't know, wouldn't you?" It Blaine turned to smirked. "I maybe short, but I not stupid, Puck. You think I don't know when you look at Kurt with hearts in your eyes, or when you checked him out every chances you got, oh, or maybe the way you look at me like I the scum of the universe every time I kiss Kurt?" He said calmly with a mock tone.

The silent once again settle back in the room like before. A couple minutes (felt like hours for him) pass, it seem like nothing had moved, no sound were made…, until Brittany softly spoke to Santana.

"I'm so bored Sant, why don't we run out of here like Kurt did 5 minutes ago ?" She twirled Santana's hair in her fingers. Every eyes were now turned to the blonde cheerleader.

Finn immediately shot on his feet and try to ran outside. "Finn, get back in here, Kurt was the bad guy, you shouldn't go after him." Rachel, after took back her temper, shouted after Finn, and she instantly regretted it.

Finn turned back, stormed to where the brunette girl stood. "He's my brother Rach, and he did so much for me, I wasn't gonna stand here watching him being tormented by you and Blaine. If you can't understand that, then we shouldn't be marry." He yelled and ran outside, shouting Kurt's name, followed by a very anxious Puck.

The rest of the members stared at them, then looked at each others, wonder to themselves what just going on?

**A/N: So that chapter 1. Tell me if you enjoy it. What will you expect to happen next? **

**Oh, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please.**

**Love you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: Glee is not mine and never will be.**

**Summary: AU after Blaine sang "It's not right but it's okay". Chandler was a sweet guy whom always send Kurt cute, flirty texts and he seem harmless. Well, things not always what it seem to be.**

**Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Chandler/Kurt (non-con), Blaine/Kurt (past), brotherly Finn/Kurt and some Quinn/ Mike.**

**Warning: dark themes, violence, kidnap, sexual assault, drug use, possessive!Chandler, Vulnerable!Hurt!Kurt. (there will be more, I promise I will warn you in the next chapters). Oh, I almost forget, there will be Blaine and Rachel-bashing. So if you don't like it, you can go back now.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long time, I been really busy (summer school) and the olnly thing I been playing was Tumblr. I'll try to update sooner. Again, so sorry X(.**

Chapter 2:

"… _if you know, why don't you tell me, huh? Why did you let him cheat on me?" An angry look showed on Blaine's face._

Kurt's eyes begin to watery. Oh no, he gonna cry, he hate crying in front of other people. He hate showing his weakness. So he did the only thing he thought of, he ran…

He ran as fast as he could, tear begun to built behind his eye. He couln't believe it, Blaine said that Kurt had cheat on him. Kurt loved Blaine, at least he think he did, until Blaine call him a cheater. That had shattered everything he ever think of Blaine, his beautiful, adorable, TRUSTED boyfriend. Now, now it just his boyfriend, and he not even sure if they were boyfriends or not. Blaine's song had say it all…

"…_Pack your bags up and leave  
And don't you dare come  
Running back to me…"_

His boyfriend's voice running in his head. It was hurt, it was so hurt.

Kurt's legs kept moving, 'til he finally found himself looked at his SUV. He quickly climbed in it and violently shut the door.

Eventually alone, he let tears fall on his face.

How could Blaine did that? Last night Blaine didn't give Kurt an opportunity to explain. He just kept saying Kurt was a cheater over and over again, Blaine almost made Kurt believe that. But Kurt knew himself, that day at Between The Sheets, he didn't find another lover, he found for himself another gay best friend, a guy who can talk to him about fashion, musics or just to hang out. He had been so lonely since he saw Blaine started to push away from him. He just wanted to make friend with Chandler, all that flirting just apart of it, he always flirt with Santana, Brittany and Artie sometime, it was only for fun, after that they would always laugh and said some stupid things. How can it be any different for Chandler?

And then there Sebastian, the meerkat face. Blaine was always flirting with him, every time Kurt tried to bring that up Blaine would denied or ignore it. Kurt never said anything because he trusted his boyfriend. After Sectionals, Sebastian came and apologized to him, and then he show some of his and Blaine's texts and told him to "try and keep your boyfriend from other gay-whore like me". He read those texts, it was far from 'family friendly' (really, when did 'I want to fuck your firm ass' turn into family friendly?)

Blaine was suppose to believe him, Blaine was suppose to trusted him, not like this, not sing a song in front of all his friends to announced that Kurt was a cheater. And the most painful thing, the most painful thing…

….was all of his friend (minus Puck) all agreed and back-up for Blaine.

He cried louder, he cried loud enough to not to hear the car door opened, he cried loud enough to not to realized a tall figured sat next to him.

He was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, a man kept murmured 'it's okay's in his ear. He looked up to saw Finn close his eyes and hug him tighter.

The tall boy used his hands to circle Kurt's back and kept murmured comfort words. Kurt-still crying-pulled back and looked into the warm hazel eyes. "Why…" Kurt started in a shaking voice? "Why do you follow me? Don't you think I'm a cheater?" An angry look appeared on Finn's face, then it quickly be replaced by a sad look.

"No, of course not." Fin placed a soft kiss on his step-brother's forehead. "I know you not cheater like that hobbit said, and don't you dare believe in something like that okay?" Said Finn and dragged Kurt back into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you" He mumbled into the taller boy's shirt. "thank you so much Finn" His voice smaller and smaller until it became short breath.

Kurt fell asleep.

Finn let out a chuckle. Kurt looked so cute like this. He turned his head and knocked on the car's window to call Puck whom waiting outside. When Puck looked at him questionably, Finn nodded his head at Kurt. Puck, seem to catch the situation, made his way to the car and quietly climbed in the passenger sit.

"Key?"

"Here" Finn took the key in Kurt's shirt pocket and handed it to Puck.

"It's time to bring the princess home." Puck started the car and smile at the beautiful boy asleep in Finn's lap, a peaceful express on his face.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Hey Kurt, hey Kurt" An exciting voice called behind him. Kurt turned to found Chandler wave at him, a silly grin on his face. Kurt smiled back. "Come here, I want to show you something." Chandler shouted.

"Okay" Kurt shouted back and walking to the other boy. But then two arms grabbed his waist.

"If you walk to him, we'll break up" An angry voice, Blaine's angry voice whispered in his ear. 'What?' He felt his boyfriend arms hold him tighter. Kurt stared at Chandler's direction, asking help through his eyes but it seem like Chandler didn't see his situation, he kept grinning at Kurt. Suddenly his jaw being push away, forced his eyes to looked at Blaine. "Why do you keep look at him? I should be the only one you looking at, Kurt. You should be love only me. ME" Blaine yelled.

"But I do love you Blaine…"

"No you not, you cheat on me with him, you just a whore, didn't you? You gonna let anybody with a dick fuck you? Did you let him fuck you, you cheater?" Blaine yelled louder, behind Blaine's back, the whole Glee club glared at him, and nodded their head. Kurt started to sobbing, Blaine let him go and walked to the club. "Go away, we don't need cheaters here."

"No, wait, I don't.." Kurt started, but his words just stuck in his throat. His friends's face began to became blur behind his tears. "No please.."

Kurt awoke by his phone went off. Looking around, he found himself on his bed in his room. He remembered fall aslepp in Fin's arms, his step-brother must brought him back home. But how can Finn drive back here with Kurt in his lap? He had to asked Finn later.

Kurt checked his phone, it's already 8:30pm, he had been sleeping for almost 5 hours? Wow. He checked his message.

'_want 2 go 2 Lima Bean 4 coffee 2morrow?-Chandler'_

Kurt thought for a minute, then replied.

'_Sure, 4pm?-Kurt'_

The answer was immediately.

'_k ;) meet u there -Chandler'_

**I really don't know how to end this chapter, and sorry there is no Chandler in this. But he will be in next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy brotherly!Furt :) Who ever review will get a hug from Finn ;D**

**Love 3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed: Glee is not mine, or else every boys (and some girls) would all be chasing Kurt and not the other way around.**

**Summary: AU after Blaine sang "It's not right but it's okay". Chandler was a sweet guy whom always sends Kurt cute, flirty texts and he seems harmless. Well, things not always what it seem to be.**

**Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Chandler/Kurt (non-con), Blaine/Kurt (past), brotherly Finn/Kurt and some Quinn/ Mike.**

**Warning: dark themes, violence, kidnap, sexual assault, drug use, possessive!Chandler, Vulnerable!Hurt!Kurt. (there will be more, I promise I will warn you in the next chapters). Oh, I almost forget, there will be Blaine and Rachel-bashing. So if you don't like it, you can go back now.**

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, my laptop was broken and my mom and dad said they won't get me another one if I won't get at least an A- in math... again I am so, so sorry for not only that but also about the grammar and stuff, I am trying to find a beta for this story. And another thing, since I haven't found the beta yet, so this chapter will remain unbeta. If you don't like it, you can stop reading if you want, I don't mind, it's my fault anyway.. I'm rambling, why don't we just get back to the story :)**

After they brought Kurt back home, Finn and Puck have decided to stay at the Hudmels resident since Burt and Carole were in DC and in case Kurt woke up and needed anything. They played Xbox in Finn's room. While playing, Finn's got a tons of calls and texts from Rachel (but he ignored it) and Puck's got some texts from Quinn, Mike, Sam and Mercedes asking about Kurt. Puck's smiled slightly, at least not all of his friend were douche bag.

4 and a half hours later, Finn dropped the control on his hand and held his stomach. "Dude, I am so hungry" Finn groaned, lied down on the floor on his back.

Puck chuckled, also dropped the control "You always hungry bro" Finn just seemly nodded.

"But I am so hungry I can't even play Xbox, that's mean something" Finn frowned. Then he grabbed his phone, dialed and turned to Puck. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't care, just ordered"

15 minutes later, the pizza was brought over and to Finn's room. Finn's eyes immediately lit up and he took one large bite. Puck laughed. Sometimes, no, Finn always acted like a child, but when things got serious, his best friend somehow turned into an adult and fixed everything perfectly. Finn was weird, but that was what makes him so special.

"So…"Finn started, broke the silence "…Do you really like..like my brother?" Finn didn't look at him while he spoke ,just took another bite of his pizza slice. Puck's blood ran cold, he has been dreading that somebody would ask that question since his and Hobbit argument. The mohawk didn't know how to answer that, he was afraid of his step-brother aka his best friend reaction. But just like he can read Puck's mind, Finn turned to look at the mohawk. "Don't worry dude, I'm not really mind if you do, unleast you want to hurt him…." He said slowly but dangerously.

"NO" Puck answered right away. Finn nodded, took his fifth slice of pizza.

"Good, then answer my question." Finn looked right into Puck's eyes. Puck mumbled a 'yeah', blushed. This is the first time he admitted it to someone.

The mohawk felt a patted on his shoulder. "It's okay dude, like I said, I don't mind" Puck turned to Finn and looked at him in awe. When did Finn, the jocks who freak the fuck out when the gay kid had a crush on him, turn into the best brother and best friend one could ever had? Maybe it was because of Kurt. He smiled, Kurt didn't just changed Finn, he also changed Puck, Quinn (that was a really funny story, he may got to that later) and Sebastian (Yup, Kurt told him about the apologize and the texts while he crying like a baby in Puck's arms) too. Kurt has that power, he can change the person he met,if he wants to, to a better person. That's one of the many things he lo…likes about the brunette."And besides, you would make a better boyfriend than that Hobbit anyway" Finn chuckled. Puck raised an eyebrow questionably. "Well, I saw the way you try to help Quinn when she was pregnant…" Finn looked down at the floor"…you do it better than I am, and I think you will do the same for Kurt"

"Thank you" Puck said."and I hope you won't say anything to Kurt, I want to say it mysel-"

"Say what to me?" Kurt appeared at the door at the door in a too big shirt that probably belongs to Finn and sweatpants. Puck turned his head so fast he thought he broke it.

"No…nothing" Puck stuttered, he heard Finn laugh next to him, but all he can see was Kurt's bare shoulder and milky pale skin where the shirt slipped off. The mohawk swallowed. Fuck, why did Kurt have to be so attractive?

"Uh huh"Kurt said in disbelieve, but didn't say anything else. Then he turned to Finn and sighed. "Finn, I thought I said to you that Carole left food in the refrigerator, pizza not good for your health." Finn's smiled guiltily.

"Sorry dude, I don't know how to cook, I think you remember the last time I did" Kurt put a fake horror express on his face.

"I never thought somebody could burn water." Puck laughed out loud, this never happened at his home. Mom always at work and Sara not so fond at him, she just joked with him when Kurt was around. He loved staying here, this was more homes to him than his actual home.

Kurt clapped his hands together. "I'm hungry, I think I am gonna cook myself something, anybody wants to join me?" Puck and Finn nodded at the same time.

Kurt's cooking was delicious, somehow it made him imagine of a really bright ( and kind of hot) future with Kurt as his husband and they eat dinner together every day, they would talk about their day and after that they could have sex… and okay, he had to stop himself there, wouldn't want to be hard while eating with the one he just had a fantasies with and that person's step-brother.

They ate dinner and chatted, but none of them talked about what happened in the glee club and Kurt felt grateful for that, he didn't want to deal with it, at least not now.

It was late when they finished their food and Puck d1edcided to go home but Kurt make him stay.

"What about my sister? I can't leave her alone, she's 12" Kurt rolled his eyes. Seriously, he has been babysitting Sara for over 6 month now, did Puck think he didn't know that?

"Do you ever listen to whatever your sister says? This morning, when I drove you two to school she said that she will have a sleepover with one of her friend, she went there right after she done at school." Kurt nodded his head at the direction to Finn's room upstairs. "You can sleep with Finn, it's late, extra pillow and blanket is as the usual places" Puck had sleepover long enough to know where they were.

Puck hesitated for a minute then spoke. "Can I, uhm, can I sleep with you?" Puck asked in a small voice. "Not that kind of sleep" Puck answered when Kurt turned around and looked at him with wide-eyes."I just… it's been a while since the last time I talked to you properly, and I just, want to say something really important to you" Puck tried his best to stop the blush on his face. Kurt was the only one who can make him blush like this.

Kurt looked down thoughtful for a bit. "Okay then, but you have to bring your own stuffs to my room, I'm not a maid, I won't do it for you." Kurt laughed playfully while Puck just stood frozen there with the image of Kurt wearing a French maid. The mohawk then turned around, ran as fast as he can so that nobody can saw his erection. He groaned when he reach the dammit, it was really hard to keep his dick in his pants when Kurt kept on encourage his imagination.

Sighing, he made his bed on the floor next to Kurt's. Tonight, he was going to do something very important, he was going to admit to Kurt. And he completely freaking nervous.

He wait for Kurt to get in the room, carried a glass of warm milk with him. When Kurt saw Puck lying on the floor, he raised an eyebrow. "You know you can sleep in the same bed with me, right? It's not like this is the first time."

'Not with the erection I having right now' "Yeah, it's just that….uhm…." Think of an excuse, Puck! "….you just have a fight with hobbit, I don't think it would be a good idea" Kurt's eyes immediately filled with sadness. Puck felt panic. Great job, mohawk.

Kurt walked slowly to his bed and flopped down. Puck was at his side right away and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry dude, I didn't mean to mention it." Kurt nodded slowly and buried his nose in Puck's neck. Puck's breath hitched. He can felt his dick was raising, but he ignored it. This was not the time to worry about it, Kurt was upset.

"It's okay, I know I have to talk about it to someone, It'd be better if it was you, I don't want to talk with Mercy, or Finn, or anyone else about this" Kurt sniffed.

Puck felt so guilty that he had mention it, he made Kurt sad, so he tried to hug Kurt tighter instead of saying that he was sorry.

But that didn't make Kurt felt better, if anything, he just felt worse. "I mean, I know why Blaine was angry, I know that this was wrong, but…but I don't understand why he had to do that. He humiliated me Puck, in front of the glee club, and all the people I call friends was standing up for him." Kurt was full-on crying now, he covered his face with his hands.

Puck circled his hand on Kurt's back and mumbled 'it's okay' in Kurt's ear. He can felt Kurt lean into the touch and his felt butterflies in his stomach, and also guilt.

"And the worse thing is, after all the thing Blaine did with me, I still care for him Puck" Kurt sobbed. "I still freaking care for him, and I absolutely hate it."

Puck tensed, but forced himself to relax immediately so Kurt can't suspect anything. He decided that this was not the time to admit his feeling . He had to wait for another Puck pulled back from the hug and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "Okay, how about we're going to sleep now, then tomorrow I will let you take me to shopping and play dress up on me? Will it make you feel better?"

Kurt sniffed, but smiled a little. "I guess." Then the brunette wiped his tears. "There is this gorgeous Marc Jacob shirt that I think would look great on you, and we have to replaced all of your baggy jeans and buy some tight jeans to show off your perfect butt."

Puck smirked "You think my butt look perfect eh Princess?" Kurt flushed and used a pillow to hit on Puck's head.

"Shut up" Kurt said but Puck smirked grow wider.

"Oh my… but you didn't protest, it's mean that you DO look at my butt." Puck wrapped his arms around his stomach and started laughing.

"I said shut up" Kurt tackled him on the bed, but Puck was faster and turned them around so that Kurt was bottom. Their face was an inch away from each other, their breath was fast.

And right in that moment, the door swing open, and Finn walk in. "Hey Puck, you forgot your phone in my… OH MY God GUYS!" Finn yelled, his eyes wided

Kurt pushed Puck so hard that he fell on the floor with a thud.

Finn not even blink, turned and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Okay, Kurt, keep the door open and…" He looked at Puck this time "…no funny business." Then he tossed Puck his phone and walked away.

"I think… we should go to bed." Kurt said not even look at the mohawk. Puck nodded and they settled into the bed.

They turned off the lights, ang cuddled with each other. Puck's nose was in Kurt's hair, and Kurt's was in Puck's neck. They whispered a good night and close their eyes.

They didn't see a shadow outside Kurt's window, didn't hear it growled and a whispered "…Kurt's mine"

.


End file.
